


Time Traveler

by snowst



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Dynasty characters are real, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magical World, Other, Sacrifice, Searching for old friendships, old pain, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowst/pseuds/snowst
Summary: During The End of The Road, Paul was confused by a inner voice. However, it wasn't a fantasy. Inside it was a big secret about Paul that he didn't even know–the power of Starchild was real. Also, he didn't know his choice would completely change his life as well as his old partners' life. The answers were hidden in Time.
Relationships: Ace Frehley/Paul Stanley, Gene Simmons/Paul Stanley, Paul Stanley/Starchild, Peter Criss/Paul Stanley (KISS)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Kisstory





	1. The Inner Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm not from an English speaking country(I'm Chinese~),my English may not very good.Hope you won't be bothered by my grammar and expression.

Paul Stanley, the Starchild, Kiss's lead singer and rhythm guitarist, was on the End of the Road Tour. The shows were great.The audience were incredibly amazing. Stage effect was better than before. And the tickets had a good sale. What a rock feast! 

Yes,let's rock 'n roll all night!

Of course, he couldn't act as well as in the past, especially his voice, so he had to use samplings to make up for it. Also, his health problems influenced his performance badly, making him rely on painkillers to continue on stage from the Reunion Tour. After all, the sexy and beautiful Starchild had become an old man with wrinkles.

Everyone in the band was getting old. 

Tommy had changed from a handsome youngest to a middle-aged man with vicissitudes.Eric had changed from a blonde cutie with baby fat to a black haired man. Gene was acting more and more like a child when he got older, the feeling of big brother having disappeared completely.Although they had many farewell tours, this time was a little different. Their oldest was 70 years old. Maybe it is really their last show. 

But then what, they were not climbing to the end, but to meet the final victory!

There was nothing to regret. 

He gained both fame and money. Although he divorced once, he found his true love eventually. They had their children, becoming a happy family, which he was proud of. 

There was nothing to regret. 

It was not a self-consolation. It was reality. 

Well, he just suffered the sensitive problem again ——occasional insecurity. Just have a talk with Erin lately. Then it would be better. 

However, that voice wouldn't disappear. 

He knew that he had had these feelings for a long time.   
The recent farewell tour made it even stronger. 

The voice asked: "Are you really satisfied? Do you really have no regrets?"

His answer had always been "No".

But now he wavered.

It was not that he was not strong enough, but that was what he was really thinking.

He almost lost sleep.

Sometimes he thought he admitted it, but sometimes he thought this was his test that he couldn't give in.

He shouldn't be like a black hole of desire, owning something that other people dreamed of but didn't know how to be satisfied and kept asking for more. Otherwise, he would never be happy, only empty and uneasy.

But he did feel empty and uneasy. The so called overcoming didn't bring him any benefits, but aggravated these feelings.

What the fuck is wrong with me?! Paul wondered.


	2. Starchild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strong desire brought Paul to a strange dream, which showed something special of Paul.

Faintly, Paul felt himself in a place that gave him a sense of familiarity but he had never been to. The chaos in front of his eyes gradually subsided into a clear picture, then he finally can see distinctly where he was. 

He was in a rose garden, surrounded by budding red roses. 

Above the rose garden was the dark blue night sky, however, without any star. 

Suddenly, a bunch of shooting star cut through the night sky, which almost turned night into day.

Paul was shocked. It was so beautiful and amazing that he couldn't move his eyes. 

Until the bright white light hurt his eyes, Paul realized that the shooting star was coming to himself. But it was too late to run away, because those rose branches twined around him tightly as if they had consciousness, and their sharp thorns embedded in his skin.

At this time, he heard a child's scream. The fear in his voice was very familiar. Paul suddenly realized that it was his own voice in childhood. When he looked down to his hands which originally were full of calluses and wrinkles, he found that they had become hands of a child. He did not know when he had became young again, just as he did not know when the roses started to twin around him.

Eventually, his world was covered with the bright white light—he was hit by the shooting star. Not knowing if it was his illusion, at the last moment, he saw the budding roses on his body, in bloom. 

——————

When he opened his eyes, Paul was surprised to find that he was safe and sound. Inside the shooting star, it seemed like another world. He saw the fragments of his life flashing in the light.Besides, he could walk around freely.

"That's the half part of your lifetime, Stanley," the voice that perplexed Paul day and night appeared as the voice of Paul's father. "Your happiness, anger, sorrow and joy can't hide from me. I know the anxiety that you can't overcome inside your heart. If it wasn't for your inner voice that was too strong, you wouldn't be here."

"Where did you take me to?" Paul questioned. 

"It's not me that bring you here, but your own desire." The voice rang behind Paul.

Paul turned around and saw a cloud of white light in human shape standing behind him. He had purple pupils, and his right eye was replaced by a black star, which was similar to his makeup as Starchild.

"This is your inner world from your special STAR bloodline, belonging to a mysterious magic family that inherits the power by bloodline." he said, "I am you, or your hidden power. You can call me Starchild. "


	3. Starwish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the dream came true, what choice would Paul make? Was he able to pay the price? just read ~

"AH–"Paul woke up screaming. He had returned to reality: it was late at night, and he was still in his bed with Erin, who was sleeping soundly next to him. But the dream felt so real that he couldn't deny it. Also because of this dream, Paul found a hidden piece of memory from his childhood. There was once a different dream among his numbers of nightmares, inside which he was chasing a shooting star without a reason but finally he failed. What he thought at that time was that it must belong to him. At the moment that it hit the ground, the following light made him see where he was, a garden full of roses in buds. 

He finally realized why he felt familiar in his dream. 

Stars. He always loved beautiful stars. They were like his special friends, and he was eager to become a part of them, shinning in the sky. When he grew older, he wanted to be a rock star. When he was 21, he became the Starchild. All of these connecttions to star now seemed had a reason–he was the STAR, if it was true. 

Did he believe this absurd dream? Yes, he did. He was actually a freak. 

So when Starchild asked him whether he chose to gain the power by cutting off its bloodline, as the only STAR forever, he said "yes". Meanwhile, a sharp pain came from his heart. Then everything turned into darkness, and he fell down. Eventually woke up in sweat. 

Now have a try, Paul. 

Secretly, Paul got off his bed and went to the bathroom, avoiding waking Erin and kids up. He looked himself in the mirror and summoned his power with his mind. Gradually, the old man in the mirror changed into a young boy. It was REAL！Paul covered his mouth to avoid exclamation. But what was he gonna do with the power. After careful consideration, he said the mantra Starchild taught him, "I wish......"

I wish I can go back to the time when KISS was still a real family.

I wish Gene can understand me and care about me rather than ignore me,leave me alone and try to dominate everything. 

I wish Ace can have more self-control and a sense of time,not drinking too much alcohol or using drugs.

I wish Peter can not be emotional anymore and work harder in playing the drum,not drinking too much alcohol or using drugs like Ace.

A purple light spread from Paul's body to the surroundings until the whole universe was covered. It was Starwish that recreated the world. 

——————

"The Starwish you make won't change the laws of the universe. The conservation law still works. So the changes you want come from equal exchange. Everything starts from you, and is also ended by you. "Starchild gave the last advice to Paul in the dream. 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's not easy to go to AO3 and my university study tasks are heavy,I may update slowly.Sorry😖~
> 
> And thanks for your reading~


End file.
